rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pitch Black/@comment-90.211.99.43-20150214192912/@comment-79.67.16.175-20170121022341
Yeah and he didn't really kill Sandy, because he just turned to his opposite, as though it was just a disease that took over his body and mind temporarily. If he had died, he would have forgotten who he was and the whole process would have been slowed down. Besides, the Guardians had done enough cruel acts towards Pitch. Sure, I haven't read the books, but from the movie, it is rather obvious that they were no more innocent than Pitch is. They seem unforgiving, merciless, cruel, selfish, arrogant and careless. As for Sandman, he's downright sadistic. I know, they have some redeeming qualities, but... they aren't really any better than Pitch. If they had been the ones cast out, I am sure they would very much have reacted just like Pitch. Sandy hasn't lost really anyone, but himself to Pitch and well, in war that is quite obvious. Toothianna neither, although in the film, her mini-fairies are temporarily stolen by Pitch, who has the decency of letting them live. Pitch doesn't seem to have any in-canon relation towards Jack Frost's death and besides stealing his memories, he hadn't done anything that would have directly impacted him... at least up until Jack decided he wanted his memories back to find out who he was. He hadn't done anything against North, if you don't plan attacking them all after he had done so with Sandy and Jack... all of which were going to fight him anyway. Besides taking away childrens belief in the immature Guardian, and for a while possessing Sandman, you know, not that much. Bunnymund lost Easter to him. But there's something weird about that; how does a child who believed their whole life in the Guardians before seeing them, suddenly stop, even after seeing them with their own eyes? Basically, he did nothing truly villainous. He isn't a serial killer, he isn't a complete psychopath. Besides, if you think a nightmare or two is cruel, think about the French Revolutio, the Cold war, World War One, World War Two... so many darker villains, much colder than Pitch, plotting away and yet people put all that effort to designate Pitch as the worst thing ever. I. Do. Not. Understand. Why. This. Is. But. It. Seems. So. Pathetic. Now. To. Make. Pitch. Seem. So. Cruel. When. There. Are. Worse. Who do things for lesser reasons too. In a way, Pitch reminds me of a child (which basically all the characters there remind me of, but Pitch is a different type of child) who has been kept away from other children for so long that he does not know how to be nice and social, but nevertheless wants a friend; someone who he can trust, someone who cares about him, someone willing to go out of thier way to give him the attention and affection a person who was repressed this yearns for, but like a child, he knows not what to do and so he attempt it wrongly. He doesn't want to be weak and hidden in the shadows, but as that was his home for centuries, he acts by the ways of the shadows; dark, unpredictable and cold, trying not to show weakness. But should someone try a differen approach, one completely different to the Guardians' approach, they might find there is more to him, below the cold and dark exterior. Just needs a little care, a little attention, and acknowledgement. None of which he has gotten in his years as a spirit, except for the bad sort. Sure, you would never love your fears - they are your weakness, something you hate, something you run and hide from, you do not greet it with arms spread out, ready for a hug. But it is important for your survical as well as the survival of everyone else and is an important part of you life and your development. It makes you appreciate the good things in life, the times you live without it more, as well as your own life and safety. A world without fear is a world without life.